What ifs
by Kirche
Summary: Just random drabbles occurring around ch219 that will never actually happen in canon. First drabble: The Pillar Squad decides to come help save Furuichi just as the sun is rising. Second drabble: Furuichi becomes an angel. This is delt with surprisingly quickly. Third: Oga's thoughts in chapter 221
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Tamura

**Pairings:** None. see what you wan tto see though.

**Summary:** The pillar Squad come to help get the soul pieces at the last moment.

Thanks sweetgums for being my beta!

He doesn't know what's more pitiful; the weak, bloodied and lifeless body that is even now being closely guarded by his best Pillar men or the tiny, shattered but still bright soul he sees on the ground in front of him.

_Neither_, he decides, as he reaches out for the small embodiment of the boy's soul, who had fallen from the shoulder of his female protector during the fray. A soul's worth is not measured by size after all, but by its glow and the number of people willing to fight for it.

The boy has lost none of his intelligence and survival instincts, jumping towards the outstretched hands despite his obvious surprise.

Jabberwocks's fingers lock around Furuichi's soul and he pulls it towards his chest just before an enemy reaches where the soul was only moments before. He is dealt with quickly; a kick to the chin that is sure to leave him knocked out for the next few hours. Jabberwock would have liked to have more fun but with each passing second the sun rises a bit more.

The Pillar Squad General bares his teeth and unconsciously crushes the soul to his chest. He's beyond angry.

_The last few days had been bad enough, with his squad members disappearing with the obvious hints of foul play. And then Hecadoth had suddenly lost consciousness and everyone was nonplussed…until he woke up, bruises appearing on his body and talking nonstop about Solomon's company and Oga's Tactician and the danger he was in…_

_ "I need a portal, we have to help them-" Hecadoth was babbling, when his words were cut by the arrival of Agiel, carrying her unconscious teammates on her shoulder. In gritted teeth she filled them in on what happened after Hecados left._

_Jabberwock growled. Not that _he _cared about Oga's tactician. No, of course _he _didn't. He was a Demon General, there was no way he'd come to respect or –Beelzebub forgive- come to _like _a weak human boy just because he saw into is head for a time. That would be absurd. _

_But of course, his troops were not as mentally strong as him and _they_ –specially Hecadoth, who looked like his heart had been smashed too- had formed some sort of…_affection_ for the boy so naturally Jabberwock became angry for them. Never for _himself_, obviously._

_Then, because apparently the Pillar Squad HQ had become a revolving portal door when he wasn't looking, in came the damned dimensional transfer demon and the doctor wannabe, carrying said boy's lifeless body and dumping it the central table._

_And of course, by the end of Lamia's explanation, the only reason Jabberwock decided to go to Ishiyama again was so he could beat the crap out of the Solomon Company and certainly helping the boy never figured into his mind._

_But setting up a portal to a specific place on Earth on limited personnel and then getting it into Hecadoth's thick skull_ he was not going back_ took a while, and by the time the General of the Pillar Squad and some underlings managed to get through they found themselves at the courtyard of the destroyed school (was this its normal state? Weird humans) and Oga and other familiar faces fighting some random mooks as the sun showed its first signs of coming out._

Now that he has Furuichi's soul in his grasp, Oga materializes next to him.

"Boy, how many pieces do you still need?" He demands to know, while using his free hand to snap another weakling's neck.

"Just one more, that guy with the annoying smirk has it."

"Then let's wipe that smirk"

"Wait, wait! Stop you two!" Furuichi cries, waving his hands to get their attention. The thought of stopping now that they are so pressed for time is so absurd that Jabberwock and Oga actually listen to him.

"Ha? Oi, Furuichi, is the soul piece that's missing your intelligence?" Oga asks, coming closer.

"No, listen! The sun is about to rise, so instead of fighting him just hear what I learned before I really die…"

Silence. Then…

"Boy…" Jabberwock growls, bringing the soul to his eye level "are you implying I can't take care of him in a few seconds?"

"U-uh I just…I just meant you don't have to go to the trouble…"

"If you're speaking like that you _definitely_ need that piece back, now shut up and watch me kick that guy's ass, stupid Furuichi"

"Like you could do it alone kid. Agiel!" because _of course_ strong and stubborn Agiel would come back despite her wounds "Here, take care of him" Jabberwock nonchalantly throws the soul at her, absolutely certain she'll catch.

She does, and he can hear her squeal of "OhmyBeelzebub aren't you ADORABLE!" behind him as he walks towards his soon-to-be victim. He glances at Oga; he needs to have a talk with the boy about _responsibilities_, but he'll do that later, when the lifeless body in his HQ is walking on its own two feet.

Meanwhile, Agiel has the bright idea of putting Furuichi's soul in between her breasts so her hands can be free. For a few minutes, Furuichi feels like he did indeed go to heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Furuichi becomes an angel. This is delt with surprisingly quickly.

* * *

"I'm so sorry guys, I-I have a secret I just remembered about when my soul came back to my body. You see, I'm-"

"You're an angel" Oga deadpaned.

"-an angel. Wait, what? how did you know?!"

"_We can see the fucking wings on you back!_" the others hollered in unison.

"Oh…oh right" sheepishly, Furuichi tried to furl them…and instead accidently knocked out a few Himekawa clones.

"We need," Kanzaki hissed later, when they had managed to tie up Furuichi and his wings "to get rid of them."

"I know a guy" Himekawa whispered back "he'll cut them and keep his mouth shut, I guarantee."

"Or we could just rip them out ourselves." suggested Toujo, a bit bloodthirsty after what happened to his school.

"Guys! I have superhearing now! I can hear what you're mumbling over there!" Furuichi yelled from afar. They ignored him.

"Hum…angels" Kunieda mused "aren't they, like, pure beings and such? Maybe there's something there we could use…"

Oga grinned "That's it! Take off your clothes!"

"_W-What?_ What are you thinking!"

"Oga has the right of it actually, as expected of our leader." Himekawa nodded sagely "If angels are pure beings then Furuichi cannot be an angel if he has impure thoughts. Thankfully he is a pervert so this should be easy, so for all our sakes Kunieda, let him have a peek."

"I-I am not going to-"

"Oh come on, just one tit?"

After she had finished burying Himekawa face first into the ground, Kanzaki tentatively began. "Err…look maybe we should find a magazine or something to do it. I mean, he can't stay like that, right? We have to help him. Oga?"

"Hnn, nah we don't have to do anything."

"What?!" The three crest holders still standing cried in unison. Oga pointed to where Furuichi was. They turned (and Himekawa pulled his head out of the ground) and sure enough, Furuichi was now wingless, and bleeding from his nose so much Lamia was using demon magic to try and stop it.

"Huh, would you look at that," Himekawa said, dusting himself "seems like just mentioning tits was too much for him. Well, gentlemen…_andladyofcourse_" he added hastily at Kunieda's glare "seems like our job here is done."

And thus the problem of angel Furuichi was solved almost as quickly as it had appeared.


	3. Chapter 3 - In Silence

**In Silence**

**Summary:** Oga's thoughts in chapter 221.

**Status:** Complete. Very short drabble

**Pairings:** None, unless you really try hard to see it.

As always, thanks sweetgums!

* * *

_"Pretend like you care!"_

His hand twitches.

Oga decides to ignore the demand because, well, he doesn't know how else to act like he cares. _This_ was how he showed he _did_; crouching on the ground, trying to be on the Furuichis' level as much as possible, instead of shoving Udagawa's hat up his ass.

He shows he cares by not just grabbing the god dammed chibis and taking them to the body. He doesn't do it because those are souls and he isn't exactly gentle and _what if he hurts them_?

But most importantly, he doesn't do a thing because he's not sure Furuichi _wants_ to live.

Those are pieces of his soul…and yet only one of them is worried about not going back in time. The other two seem to understand they might die and still couldn't care less.

Oga knows he's thick towards most stuff that hasn't to do with fighting, but even he can understand the implication of 4 out of 7 parts of Furuichi's soul not caring about living.

It's a horrible realization and it hurts. taking him back to words he wished he'd never heard.

_"Those tissues…they have poison in them. Apparently, if you keep using them, it'll seriously be a matter of life and death."_

**_"I know. So what?"_**

He thought he'd fixed _that_ problem by the time Lamia had healed the tissue damage, but clearly he was wrong. And he doesn't know how to make it right. And it's not the only thing he needs to do either: Furuichi's current predicament is Oga's entire fault for being his friend and not protecting him enough. The best way to fix that would be to become less close to Furuichi, but his gut tells him this would only make Furuichi feel worse for some reason.

All of this passed through Oga's head as he saw the three chibis fighting. And in the helplessness and anger he felt he couldn't help but be a little selfish…

_"This is getting boring." he lied "Why don't you guys duke it out? The one left standing will be the real Furuichi" he suggested, in the hope that the strategic one was stronger as he had more soul pieces and more motivation._

Because he wants his friend alive and happy to be so, and the best way to do that is to get rid of the parts that disagree.

Later, when he's looking at his friend's pale, lifeless body, Oga will realize it wouldn't _be_his friend if part of him was missing, and so he'll begin to frantically search for the parts that got away.


End file.
